


In Retrospect

by bloodsoakedleather



Category: The Voice (UK) RPF
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, vague suggestions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsoakedleather/pseuds/bloodsoakedleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring day in the studio, someone goes back to pick up a forgotten phone and overhears something they probably shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Retrospect

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've got about a hundred other things I should be getting on with but it's the semi-final this weekend and I wanted to get this down before then. Sorry to anyone waiting on the next chapters of any of my other works, I promise the next thing I write will be one of them.
> 
> Also, while I clearly have no problem with rpf, I didn't feel comfortable using the name of any specific contestant in this fic since they're so new to fame and the weirdo fans (like myself) so that's why he/she is un-named.

“Shit. Hold on!” I call out to my friends as we’re leaving the studio later that evening. We’re a little later going home than the others, it‘s been such a busy and emotional time lately and I was just so tired after the show that I curled up on a chair in the dressing room and dozed off. I didn’t wake up until my friends got fed up of waiting and came to find me. “I forgot my phone, it must still be inside. You lot go and wait in the car, I’ll only be a couple of minutes.”

They laugh, and tease me about forgetting my head if it wasn’t screwed on and then they head off to the car while I head back inside.

The contestant dressing rooms are right at the end of the corridor, I have to pass the coaches dressing rooms to get there. Danny is still here, his door is open just a crack and I can hear him laughing as I pass.

“Go on.” He says in his broad Irish accent. “Do it again.” There’s a shuffling sound and some muffled footsteps and Danny is laughing even harder now. I know I shouldn’t be so nosy but I’m curious about what it is he finds so funny so I stop outside the door and listen. “You’re an idiot, you know that right?” He’s still laughing but not as hard as he was before. I hear another voice.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

It’s Will. I wonder what it is he means by ‘your idiot’ because obviously I’m a bit thick and I haven’t figured out what I’m hearing yet, then Danny’s voice drops an octave and he says, so much softer than before…

“Yeah, ye are. All mine.”

The next thing I hear is a faint, wet, smacking sound which if I didn’t know better I’d say was definitely a kiss but… Oh. Someone moans softly and… Oh, OH! Danny and Will? Damn. They certainly kept that quiet. I never would have guessed, although now that I come to think about it maybe I should have. The way they act on the show, the whole bromance thing they’ve got going on, it seems kind of obvious in retrospect.

Suddenly I’m frozen to the spot, I can‘t move. I should go, before they realise they’re not as alone as they thought. I don’t want to embarrass them or make them worry. They’re keeping their relationship a secret for a reason and I respect that. I would never tell anyone what I’ve heard, not even my friends. I’ll keep their secret for just as long as they do.

I find my feet again but before I have the chance to get them working I hear another sound and this time I know exactly what it is. It’s the jangling of belt buckles. I blush furiously and will my feet to move, letting out a silent sigh of relief when they do.

In my dressing room I find my phone straight away under the chair. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I fell asleep. I pick it up, shove it back in my pocket and then leave the way I came in. I slow down a little as I approach Danny’s dressing room, creeping past so they don’t hear my footsteps. I swear I’m trying really, really hard not to think about what they might be doing in there but Danny’s rough, desperate, _loud_ moan makes it all too obvious.

“HolyMarymotherofGod, Will, please.” 

I blush again, and when I’m sure I’m far enough away that there’s no danger of them hearing me, I make a run for the door. Once I’m outside I suck in a huge deep breath and lean back against the door, taking a moment to gather my wits. I’ve got all sorts of way too explicit mental images running round inside my head now and I know they’re going to be with me for a while. I just hope I can face them both at the next rehearsal without embarrassing myself.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the thing that Will is doing that Makes Danny laugh, is his impersonation of Matt's strut from last week :)


End file.
